


When the moon found the sun

by Mirykirigum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirykirigum/pseuds/Mirykirigum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rare pairing week on tumblr day one:<br/>Beginnings</p>
    </blockquote>





	When the moon found the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pairing week on tumblr day one:  
> Beginnings

It feels like time freezes when their eyes meet over the court. Akaashi is stunned.  
He tends to be prepared for everything but this was something unpredictable. Seeing someone like this. Someone who lights up the court like the sun. This was something else. _He_ was something else. And Akaashi isn't able to keep himself from staring into the bright, beautiful light. The embodiment of the sun. The smiling face of Sugawara Koushi.  
His smile brightens and Akaashi feels like he's being blinded. _It is worth it though_  
He answers it with a tiny smile of his own. At this Suga's smile turns into a grin. Along with a wink. A wink. Can you believe it? Akaashi whole face flushes. It was probably a playful war declaration but still. A wink!

The game starts and Sugawara Koushi isn't one of the starters, as expected. However he gets put in quite fast. Karasuno's first year setter seems to be behaving a little odd. The team seems uneasy for a moment till Suga steps on the court.  
Like the sun rising in the morning. Bringing new spirit and warmth to the team. Actually to the whole court.  
After Suga's first set to the team's Ace, he turns towards Akaashi and grins. And Akaashi could feel the warmth spread though his whole body. It was weird. While Suga is like a beautiful sun buzzing with life, Akaashi is like a calm harmonious moon.

When the game was over and they meet under the net to shake hands Suga smiles dazzlingly, “Great game. You're an amazing setter!” Akaashi returns the smile with one of his own, “Thank you very much. You're a great Setter too.” At this the smile of Karasuno's Vice Captain brightens, “Oh my, you really think so? Thank you so much!”

Perhaps their handshakes is just a slightly bit too long.  
Perhaps their smile is too bright for teammates of different teams.  
And perhaps their touch lingers just a bit too long.

_And this was the beginning of something beautiful_


End file.
